


[Podfic] Cecil On The N.T.A.

by branwyn



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Audio Format, Daemon Touching, Episode: e029 Subway, F/M, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/pseuds/branwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Subway" with daemons, in two parts.</p>
<p>Cecil wanders into the newly-formed Night Vale subway...and ends up trapped for several years, away from his boyfriend, his daemon, and his town. It's only about an hour from Carlos's perspective, but it's one of the most stressful he's ever had. And even after Cecil returns, it isn't easy to re-adjust after being so long away from home.</p>
<p>On the plus side, there's nothing like mortal terror to inspire you to reach certain physical-intimacy milestones</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cecil On The N.T.A.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cecil On The N.T.A.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613387) by [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah). 



> I am working with very slow wifi, so I was forced to upload this as multiple tracks. Taken all together it's about 2.5 hours long.
> 
> Caveat Emptor: I have no pretensions to any kind of acting ability, and this is my first podcast, recorded with GarageBand in a motel room while my throat was scratchy, with no mic. Still, the sound quality isn't grating to the ears or anything. Also, I have no idea how much downloading my hosting service will actually permit since I've never linked publicly to anything there before. :-/

**Chapter One**

**part one** : [here](https://app.box.com/s/oigtgnm3mj5a7uqg7810) (12.3MB, length 13:24) 

**part two** : [here](https://app.box.com/s/7nmv25zghaekbuh8r8ez) (18.8 MB, length 20:32)

**part three** : [here](https://app.box.com/s/micwd15ugvrjhjslj3qj) (25.8 MB, length 28:12) 

**Chapter Two**

**part four** : [here](https://app.box.com/s/5yzqdaussq933ucylixr) (24.9 MB, length 27:13)

**part five** : [here](https://app.box.com/s/kp7dwhncbvl6wfs43wjr) (30.6 MB, length 33:26) 

**part six** : [here](https://app.box.com/s/0n0lh4t4iucods7sa69t) (19.6 MB, length 21:22)


End file.
